


Heart's Against Your Chest

by kycantina



Category: Naruto
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Let Iruka Sleep, M/M, idk man it's late
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:14:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23137525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kycantina/pseuds/kycantina
Summary: Kakashi smiles. “Hey, ‘Ruka, do you still want takeout?”Team #1 Kakairu Shiritori, part 1
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Comments: 6
Kudos: 75
Collections: Iruka's Birthday Shiritori 2020





	Heart's Against Your Chest

“Teaching.” Iruka says as a way of explanation, dropping his bag to the floor and flopping onto their couch, head in his hands, hair hanging loose around his shoulders. “Is twenty six too early to retire?”

“Think so.” Kakashi leaves his book (romance, as always) spine-up on the coffee table, shifting to let his boyfriend lay his head on Kakashi’s lap. “Anything in particular?”

“Kids are just like that sometimes.” Iruka mumbles into Kakashi’s thigh. “Honestly. I’m losing my voice  _ and _ my patience.”

“Sweetheart.” He traces the swells of Iruka’s cheekbones, voice quiet and gentle. “I’ll send Sakura down there, she’ll put them all in place, okay?” Kakashi laughs softly. “She’ll go all ‘inner Sakura’ on their asses. School will be cancelled for weeks.”

To Kakashi’s relief, Iruka laughs back, weak and shaky in his lap. One hand slides up to rest on top of his boyfriend’s. “They don’t deserve that, it wasn’t that bad. I was just...stressed, you know?”

He nods, lacing his fingers with Iruka’s. “I’m making dinner tonight, what do you want?”

“Kash, baby-”

“Shh, I owe you, it’s fine.”

“It certainly  _ isn _ -” 

Kakashi cuts him off with a quick kiss, one (ice cold) hand resting on the back of Iruka’s neck. “Iruka, baby, please. Let me be nice to you.”

Iruka instinctively cuddles up to the touch, softening at the affection, chin against his boyfriend’s collarbone. “I’m so tired Kash.” He sighs, breath warm against the hollows of Kakashi’s skin. “Kids can be so nasty.”

“I know, I know. Only a couple weeks until break.” His fingers are tangled in Iruka’s hair, quiet and contemplative for a moment. "You're going to need to let me up if you want dinner."

"Fuck it, let's get takeout." Iruka mumbles, not bothering to look up from his spot between Kakashi’s chest and the couch. “I‘m too comfy right now.”

“Sensei, sensei.” Kakashi chides, fingers deep in his boyfriend’s hair. “And here I was thinking you were supposed to be a good influence.” He laughs under his breath.

“Hmm.” He glares up at Kakashi. “Be nice to me, I’ve had a long day.” 

Kakashi smirks, leaving a little kiss on Iruka’s forehead. “Part of being nice to you is not letting you starve, ‘Ruka. Besides, I’d have to get up to order food anyways, may as well cook.”

“You’re cruel.” Iruka complains, scrunching his face at the affection. “First you threaten to provide for me, then you make me move.” He sits up, biting his lip. “Hurry back.”

“You act like I’m going on a mission.” Kakashi ruffles his boyfriend’s hair, stretching slightly. “Forty five minutes max, ‘Ruka.” Then, more seriously, “You can nap, baby, I’ll still be here.”

Iruka’s expression falters, one hand going up to meet Kakashi’s. “I’m glad you’re retired. Makes all of this-” He gestures to their apartment. “Easier, you know? Now that I don’t have to  _ look _ for you all the time.”

He nods, leaving another kiss on Iruka’s forehead. “Me too.” Kakashi smiles. “Hey, ‘Ruka, do you still want takeout?”


End file.
